Thick Blood
by WaAiri
Summary: She lived her days now focusing on what she did the best. Lying, Cheating and of course killing. Has my past changed me this much? Has just one little guild change my opinion of the world. From a caring celestial mage, to a murdering monster!


**Hey everyone! Heres a new story! Sowi I was just spacing out and thought of this =D hope you like it! Xxoxoxooxox**

**Gray: EH no way **

**Me: WHAT *SMACKS***

**Lucy: Gray :O**

**Juvia: Gray sama**

**Soul: Gray Fullbuster!**

**Me: 0,0 Soul Eater?**

**Lucy: Omg *Hearts in eyes***

**Juvia: Its him!**

**Gray: whos him :L**

**Me: Only the most epic scythe in the world! And the coolest guy around *Winks***

**Soul: Haha thanks DelTea, but I better get back to Maka, apparently theres another kishin -,-'**

**Me: Aye saaa**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Its belongs to the great Hiro sama I own the plot =D **

Lucy's POV

I stared into the puddle and saw the bright full moon. Next to it stood a creature, a life murdering creature. Her eyes were brown, black and empty. Her hands were full of her enemy's sweet sweet blood (Not fairy tail!). She lived her days now focusing on what she did the best. Lying, Cheating and of course killing. Has my past changed me this much? Has just one little guild change my opinion of the world. From a caring celestial mage, to a murdering monster! Hah, I laughed to myself. Of course not, this world was full of lying people from the minute I was born. I then wrapped a bandage around my aching wound, and headed to the direction of Magnolia. _Yes_ my next target is the guild that betrayed me, the guild that turned me into this monster, the guild I trusted, a guild named _'Fairy Tail'_.

_~Flash Back~ 0,0_

"_Ne Natsu can we do a job, you see my rent is due to"_

"_Sorry Lucy, I cant I promised Lisanna" He cut me off. _

"_Oh ok then" I smiled as he walked to the request board._

" _You promised me last week though" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me. _

_Ever since Lisanna came back, the guild turned upside down._

_Natsu has stopped calling me Luce, and acted as if I was a stranger. Gray has stopped stripping. Erza shared her cake with everyone, upset me. I was completely invisible. I guess I was Lisanna's replacement. _

_The times they laughed with me_

_The times they complimented me_

_The times they cared about me_

_Were they all an act_

_To forget about her_

_They used me_

_Dammit_

"_Levy Chan" I said while gently patting her back._

"_Oh Lu Chan, sorry im buzy with Lisanna" She smiled. _

"_Hey Natsu" I smiled. _

"_Oh hey Lucy,by the way we're kicking you off team Natsu" he grinned ,I stood there shocked. _

"_Bu-but why" I cried. _

"_Well you see we want Lisanna back on our team, and your weak so maybe you can go solo and get stronger" Gray nodded._

_I was about to cry "O ok then" I smilled and ran off. _

"_Stupid Guild! Stupid Nakama!" I yelled._

_Then suddenly I felt this spark go through me, I grinned _

"_Haha ,HAHAHAHAHHAHA, WHY KEEP NAKAMA WHEN YOU CAN KILL THEM" I laughed uncontrollably, and skipped towards the main street. Then that night I killed 7, 7 innocent people, all the fun I had that night. __**Started this, started my madness inside me..**_

_~Flashback happily ends~_

No ones pov :O =w=

It's been 2 years since Lucy left, and yet no one has noticed. Not even her bestfriend, who is no Lisanna's boyfriend.

"hey Lisanna" Natsu smilled

"Yes sweetie" She replied

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, which made a shiver go down her spine. Then he lightly pressed his lips against hers. **(Ew :L its gross writing bout NaLi or wut eva u call Natsu x Lisanna xp)**

Meanwhile =w=

"God dammit" Lucy cursed

"What is it Hime" Virgo asked

"I lost my dagger" she cried

"Don't worry hime ill get you one from the spirit world" Virgo suggested

"Yea thanks" Lucy smiled

~In the guild named Fairy Tail :O *Gaspp*~

The guild was as lively as ever until the guild door banged open. There stood a mysterious figure, the face was unknown since she/he had an ebony coloured cloak that covered its face. There were patches of remaining blood stains from 'its' last battle. From Erza View this person was very suspicious.

This person was about to speak until they got rudely interrupted by Natsu. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want" He growled. The person didn't speak. Natsu grew impatient and decided to just attacked him/ her instead. The person dodged all of Natsu's Fire fist's. "Che" The person spoke, the voice was light soft and sweet. "So you're a girl right" Natsu smirked. "Don't get your hopes up salamander" She growled and pulled out a katana. Its shimmered against the sunlight, which blinded Natsu and he let his guard down. With this the person made a quick attack on Natsu which made him unconscious. Suddenly the guild started shaking, who else would have this power but Makarov, Fairy Tails 3rd guild Master. Makarov Dreyar.

"How dare you hurt one of our nakama" He shouted

"How dare I, how dare I" She laughed

"Thanks to this stupid nakama crap, I've killed millions of innocent people" She yelled

"You guys are nothing but Lying bastards! You don't care about your nakama at all"

"What! We do, you take that back now you scum" Erza Shouted

**The girl slowly let her hood slip down, revealing a beautiful blonde maiden with chocolate brown eyes. **

"Lucy" The said shocked

"Today I will take revenge on you all" She Grinned taking out a machine gun( **epicness Lucy Sama, epicness. *Bows down***

**Me: How'd you like it =D**

**Im having a serious trouble on deciding GraLu or NaLu :L**

**Wow NaLu would make more sense in the story. But I like GraLu better D: Help me decide!**

**Btw sorry for short chpter :L**

**Gray: Defintly GraLu =D**

**Natsu: NO WAY**

**Meanwhile =w= **

**Somewhere in the world**

**Zuko: Uncle? What type of tea is this**

**Iroh: why this is Delphinus Tea**

**Zuko: What?**

**Delphinus Tea =D~~~~~~**


End file.
